eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1565 (22 January 1998)
Synopsis Cindy and Ian bicker about Ian's rude comments about her in his Gazette interview. Ian decides to compete with Nick financially, and says that he is putting the kids in a private nursery, to prove that he is giving his kids the best money can buy, but denies to Kathy that is his motive! Roy mentions to Pat that Peggy has designs on Queen Victoria in the forthcoming play. Pat, who hadn't been remotely interested in the play before, decides that she can't stand the idea of Peggy on her high horse, so she will have to give her a bit of competition. Mick holds the auditions for those on his extremely long short-list. He tells Robbie to go elsewhere, but Robbie begs to stay, offering to open the door and make tea and generally be a slave in the hope of getting to see some totty. Mick is worn down by Robbie's enthusiasm and finally agrees. It doesn't go well, and apparently Frankie is the only woman of any vocal talent in the entire area, however a late arrival turns out to be acceptable - in any case Mick fancies her so he can sort out whether she can sing later, as he invites her to Polly's party later tonight. Lenny and Huw also get Simon to go to Polly's flat-warming party, although he's not keen on coming across Tony. So, at the party, Mick takes the opportunity to get to know his new singer, while Lenny is less fussy and Robbie and Huw stand around in forlorn hope as usual, watching the women. Tony moves in on a girl, which of course annoys Simon, who has a bitch at Tony as usual. Nigel desperately tries to think of something exotic to cook for Josh and Julie this evening, and eventually gives up in despair and buys it all in packets. Fortunately he also manages to get rid of Dot for the evening, after she's made him feel really guilty for trying to get her out of the way. Despite all this, they have a pleasant evening, only embarrassing Clare occasionally, then Nigel leaves Josh and Clare and Julie helps him clean up in the kitchen, where she notices the packets and Nigel admits to telling fibs when he said he cooked it all himself. The mood is very cosy and when Julie apologises for kissing Nigel before, he says he had wanted to for ages and they kiss again. The police question everyone about Sanjay, and build up a less than flattering picture of a feeble womaniser who was infertile, under the thumb, and even, according to Dot's "not one to gossip" comments, spent the night chatting up a young girl the night before he was supposed to collect Gita. They plan to investigate the story of the affair with Gita's sister. Michael is asked about the previous evening and Sanjay's picking up the girl. He tries to explain that Sanjay only took the girl to the tube station, but has to admit he wasn't there at the time so can't verify it. Sanjay tries to remove all the stolen stock from the stall, just as the police arrive. They note the blood on the van and don't believe Sanjay's hopeless story about shutting his hand in the door, particularly when they get a sample of the blood and it matches Gita's type, not Sanjay's. So, they arrest Sanjay for murder. He attempts to keep to the story but in the face of numerous witnesses who said he left much earlier than 10:30 he eventually gives in and tells them about the stolen clothes, and that he had a fight, which was how the blood got there. He is then shown a blood-soaked blouse found in the back of the van, which happens to be the same colour as Gita was wearing that day. The final straw is the train station video showing a man vaguely similar to Sanjay meeting people who could have been Gita and Sharmilla on the platform. Sanjay tells them he wasn't there by then, but it's all a bit too coincidental for the police's liking and they invent a scenario they find more believable. Credits Main cast *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma Guest cast * Josh Saunders - Jon Lee * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Lola Christie - Diane Parish Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes